Six
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Enam tahun telah berlalu sejak Nezumi meninggalkannya diantara puing-puing pertanda kehancuran No. 6 ... Untuk #SDAnniv1 event!


Enam tahun sudah sejak hari dimana tembok yang memisahkan No. 6 dengan dunia luar rubuh diguncang tenaga yang luar biasa. Tak terhitung berapa detik yang telah berdetak sejak musibah kematian masal itu terjadi di hari jadi No. 6 yang sudah tak berbekas lagi keberadaannya. Kini dua bagian dari dunia yang berbeda bergabung menjadi satu―walau awalnya begitu sulit untuk membangun jalinan yang ruwet seperti benang kusut, namun pada akhirnya segala perbedaan dapat melebur menjadi satu. Membentuk dunia baru yang lebih indah dari dahulu.

Dimana masyarakat No. 6 dan masyarakat Dunia Luar membangun bersama negeri mereka―menjadi sebuah negeri baru yang aman dan bebas.

Semuanya turut berjalan seiring waktu yang tak pernah statis. Di awal-awal tahun rasanya begitu sulit untuk memperbaiki hal yang telah rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Namun berkat kegigihan dan keteguhan hatilah, perubahan drastis dapat terjadi. Enam tahun telah berlalu dan tak ada lagi bekas puing bangunan yang berceceran di sana sini. Jejak-jejak pilu telah terhapus dan digantikan oleh rona baru menghiasi negeri yang sebelumnya hampir mati.

Tangis dan ratapan yang kerap berkumandang hingga dua tahun sejak malapetaka itu terjadi kini seakan hilang dibawa angin. Semua kembali berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, meskipun tak semuanya dapat kembali seperti sediakala. Negeri mereka kembali dihiasi senyuman, kematian telah digantikan dengan kehidupan yang baru.

Hari ini semuanya tengah merayakan hari jadi negeri mereka yang masih seumur jagung. Seluruh aktivitas dihentikan hari itu juga, menyisakan para pedagang kaki lima yang menjajakan barang dagangan mereka dengan penuh semangat dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bau harum makanan yang beranekaragam memenuhi udara yang hangat―bercampur dengan wangi kelopak bunga dan dedaunan yang dibawa langit menuju langit bebas. Suara cicitan burung yang seakan menyambut hari besar itu teredam oleh suara tawa bocah-bocah yang berlari girang menyusuri jalan utama.

Termasuk sesosok bocah lelaki dengan rambut berpotongan pendeknya yang tengah menarik lengan sesosok pemuda berambut sewarna salju yang nampak terkejut dengan gerakan spontan tersebut. Tangan si bocah yang lain memegang berbagai bungkus makanan yang ia beli sambil mengelilingi gerobak-gerobak penjual makanan yang memadati pinggir jalan. Sepasang biji mata sewarna madu hutannya berbinar senang, sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan gelak tawa dari sana. Ada energi berlebih yang seakan memenuhi tubuhnya hari ini membuatnya tak merasa lelah sama sekali―justru semakin bersemangat dibuatnya.

"Shion-_nii_, cepat-cepat! Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai!" pintanya dengan antusiasme berlebih, tak menyadari kalau si pemuda bernama Shion yang sedaritadi ia tarik kemana-mana tengah tersenyum geli melihat gelagatnya.

"Pertunjukannya masih akan dimulai enam jam lagi, Ichi. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala bocah lelaki dengan rambut sewarna daun gugur dengan gemas. Si bocah nampak mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau tidak pergi sekarang, kita tidak akan mendapatkan kursi paling depan, Shion-_nii_! Kalau duduk di belakang aku tidak akan bisa melihat pertunjukan dengan jelas." Jawabnya logis. Shion menghela nafas dan kembali bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, ayo kita bergegas ke Balai Kota. Kurasa tidak hanya kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kau benar! Ayo cepat, Shion-_nii_!"

Baru saja Ichi―bocah lelaki itu―akan menarik tangan Shion, tangan itu lepas dari cengkeramannya dan sedetik kemudian sepasang tangan melingkari sisi tubuhnya dan mengangkat ia ke atas langit. Belum sempat ia menjerit, bokongnya kini mendarat mulus pada pundak bidang si pemuda yang tadi mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan merasa malu karena diseret-seret terus oleh seorang bocah. Nah sekarang, ayo tunjukkan arahnya padaku." Pinta Shion sambil tersenyum lebar―dan dibalas oleh anggukan antusias Ichi.

"Lewat sana, Shion-_nii_!" jemari telunjuk Ichi menunjuk ke satu arah dimana keramaian memenuhi jalan. Tangannya yang lain memegangi pucuk kepala Shion agar ia tetap dapat menjaga keseimbangan.

"_Aye_, kapten." Balas Shion, lalu pemuda dengan tanda aneh berwarna merah muda yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai menembus keramaian.

Tak menyadari kalau ada sosok mungil yang sedaritadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

* * *

**No. 6** © Atsuko Asano & Hinoki Kino

**Six** © Nana Bodt

**Warning**: mencoba membuat karakter tetap IC tapi entahlah.. Typos yang kemungkinan besar masih bertebaran di sana-sini. Klise detected /pret

_Untuk __**#SDAnniv1**__! yak, publish di hari-hari terakhir lolool /tepar/ dan untuk semua yg demen sama NezuShion tapi depresi sama ending manganya yang sangatlah nyebelin! U_U_

_Happy reading! ^_^_

* * *

.

.

.

Enam tahun telah berlalu, namun Nezumi tak kunjung kembali.

Hari ini langit terlihat begitu biru―menandakan musim semi yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Semilir angin berhembus dan menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang tak tertutup kain―membuatnya semakin acak-acakan. Sepasang biji mata sewarna darahnya mengamati pergerakan kepakan sayap burung bulbul yang menjelajahi langit dengan bebas sambil melantunkan nada suka cita dari atas sana.

Hidungnya dapat mencium bau makanan yang membuat ia harus menelan ludah, bercampur dengan bau samar rerumputan yang terbawa angin. Ia dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa dan hal itu menggeletik hatinya yang seringkali terasa kebas sejak kepergian lelaki yang telah mencuri ciuman keduanya di atas puing-puing reruntuhan No. 6 enam tahun lalu. Aura kebahagiaan yang begitu kentara mau tidak mau membawanya kembali bernostalgia ke masa silam, memutar kembali memori yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya.

Ia dulu masih sama seperti bocah-bocah polos yang berlalu lalang saat ini, sebelum malapetaka itu menimpanya dan mengantarnya pada sosok lelaki yang dulu pernah ia tolong saat usianya menginjak angka duabelas. Sejak saat itu poros hidupnya berputar berlawanan arah dengan hidupnya yang dahulu monoton dan teratur. Mereka bertualang bersama, mengenal satu sama lain dan bertahan hidup bersama walau dunia begitu kejam kepada mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia menapaki hidup ini sendirian.

Kini ia bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai penting di Pemerintah―pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang jauh lebih layak dibandingkan pekerjaannya dulu sebagai petugas penjaga keamanan kota. Ia sekarang tidak lagi hidup di pinggir kota yang tersingkir, melainkan di pusat kota yang asri dan warganya ramah. Ibunya tak perlu lagi membanting tulang mencari uang untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Wanita berusia di angka empat puluhan itu sekarang hanya perlu tinggal di rumah dan mengurus Ichi, sementara Shionlah yang mencari nafkah.

Tangan kanannya kini memegangi permukaan dada kirinya yang tertutup _cardigan _berwarna merah muda pucat dan kaus berwarna putih polos yang masih menguarkan bau detergen. Ada tanda yang tidak akan hilang sejak kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, termasuk jejak aneh yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Tanda bekas peluru ditembakkan tepat dijantungnya, namun secara ajaib ia masih dapat bernafas hingga kini―berkat nyanyian Safu yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Sebuah guncangan dan membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Shion tersadar dari lamunannya dan kini ia mendapati dirinya tengah menyamakan langkah dengan sesosok bocah berambut sewarna _hazelnut_ yang tengah menarik tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Ada sekelebat perasaan hangat mengisi dadanya saat ia dapat merasakan tangan mungil itu berada dalam genggamannya, dan hal itu mau tak mau mengundang sebuah senyum tergambar di wajahnya.

Bocah yang enam tahun lalu selamat dari malapetaka di bawah perlindungan salah satu anjing milik _Dogkeeper_. Sesosok anak lelaki yang ia besarkan dibantu oleh ibunya, mencurahkan segenap kasih sayang kepada bocah yang telah kehilangan orangtuanya disaat pasukan No. 6 menyerang Dunia Luar. Sesosok bayi yang dahulu begitu kecil tubuhnya sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun yang tembam dan sehat.

Ah, mendengar celotehan anak lelaki bernama Ichi itu membuat rasa kebas dalam dada Shion hilang seketika. Dan sekarang ia mengangkat tubuh si bocah hiperaktif itu dan mendudukkannya di atas bahunya. Ia dapat merasakan antusiasme berlebih yang menguar dari tubuh anak lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah menapaki jalan utama yang dipadati oleh orang-orang yang tengah menikmati pesta.

Ia mengecek jam tangan di tangannya dan kembali sebuah senyuman dibentuk oleh bibirnya. Ia yakin saat ini _Dogkeeper_, ibunya, dan Rikiga-_san_ telah menunggu di Balai Kota dan menyiapkan kursi untuknya dan Ichi. Ia dapat membayangkan saat ini Rikiga-_san_ dan _Dogkeeper_ tengah bertengkar dengan seru dan ibunya akan duduk sedikit menjauh dan memandangi pasangan suami istri aneh itu sambil tertawa geli.

Rikiga-_san_ dan _Dogkeeper_ menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Shion amatlah terkejut ketika sebuah surat undangan bersampul merah marun berada di kotak suratnya dan melihat nama Rikiga-_san _dan _Dogkeeper_ tertera di sampul surat undangan tersebut. Namun disaat ia dapat melihat pasangan itu tersenyum amat bahagia, ia tahu kalau mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Walau kehidupan mereka kerap dihiasi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tak berarti, namun hal itulah yang membuat pasangan itu semakin kukuh pernikahannya.

"Cit cit!"

Suara nyaring Moonlit―tikus dengan tubuh sepekat langit malam yang keluar dari saku _cardigan _Shion―mengembalikan Shion menuju kenyataan dan membuatnya tidak melenceng jauh dari jalan dan menabrak orang-orang karena melamun di tengah jalan. Hamlet―si tikus putih yang gemar mendengarkan kisah Hamlet―kini bertengger pada sisi bahu Shion yang tidak tertutup kaki Ichi yang tengah mendesah kagum mengamati keramaian dari ketinggian. Shion dapat merasakan hidung berkumis Hamlet pada permukaan pipinya. Kembali bibir tipis itu membentuk sebuah garis lengkung yang amat manis.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak melamun di tengah jalan. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Hamlet, Moonlit."

Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan? Masih ada ibunya, Rikiga-san, Dogkeeper, Ichi, serta Moonlit dan Hamlet―dua ekor robot tikus peninggalan Nezumi yang senantiasa ada di sisinya. Ia tidaklah sendirian.

Walau rasanya hidup tidak lengkap tanpa Nezumi di sisinya.

Kapan Nezumi akan kembali?

Ia masih menunggu di sini.

.

.

Benar saja, Balai Kota sudah mulai penuh ditempati oleh pengunjung yang sebagian adalah anak-anak seusia Ichi. Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok temannya yang sudah menunggu daritadi di sana.

"Ooii, Shion! Di sini!"

_Dogkeeper_ melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Shion membalas senyum itu dan berjalan menghampiri sahabat baiknya yang ternyata sudah menunggu di sana bersama ibu dan suami, Rikiga-_san_. Seperti yang ia duga.

"Kau lama sekali! Kami hampir mati bosan menunggumu di sini!"

Shion menurunkan Ichi dari gendongannya dan membiarkan bocah lelaki itu menghampiri ibunya yang sekarang tengah memeluk anak lelaki yang telah wanita itu anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Shion menempati kursi kosong di samping _Dogkeeper_ sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf maaf, tadi Ichi mengajakku berkeliling dulu makanya kami agak telat sampai di sini."

Wanita berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas.

"Iya iya. Uukh, dan kita masih harus menunggu enam jam lagi sampai pertunjukan di mulai. Aaah aku bosan sekali!"

Dogkeeper menyandarkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan dan membiarkan kepalanya menyender di sana. Shion memandangi sosok wanita itu dengan tatapan skeptis lalu mengalihkan sorot matanya ke arah panggung besar tak jauh di depannya. Kedua matanya menerawang.

"_Ne_, Shion… Kau merindukannya, 'kan?"

Suara gelak tawa Rikiga-_san_, Karan―ibunya, serta Ichi seakan terhalang kala nama itu kembali disebutkan. Senyum yang sedaritadi menghiasi wajah wanita dengan rambut yang hampir mendekati hitam itu telah menghilang, diganti oleh satu garis tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Shion membuka mulutnya, wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai dokter anjing itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkal, Shion. Kau selalu terlihat begitu … sedih walaupun kau selalu tersenyum. Dan hal itu terjadi sejak Nezumi … menghilang."

Diam, sebelum _Dogkeeper_ melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terlihat jelas dimatamu, kau tahu?"

Sepasang mata sewarna darah milik pemuda dengan rambut putihnya itu terbelalak. Namun tak lama kedua biji mata itu semakin meredup, menyisakan kehampaan di dalam manik yang tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung yang kosong dan gelap.

"Aku … memang merindukannya."

Shion sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tangannya, meremas tangannya yang terkepal mencengkeram kain celananya dalam satu gerakan menguatkan. Shion kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang _Dogkeeper_ tengah melemparkan sebuah senyum hangat kepadanya.

"Ia pasti kembali, si idiot itu."

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Namun ada rasa hangat yang menguar dari remasan tangan itu, membuatnya mau tidak mau membalas senyum yang diberikan si _Dogkeeper_ padanya walau ia yakin senyum itu tak mencapai matanya.

"Iya, pasti …"

Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

.

.

Pertunjukan telah di mulai―drama kehancuran No. 6 sampai negeri baru terbentuk. Ribuan pasang mata menatap takjub pertunjukan di depannya, tak terkecuali sepasang mata sewarna darah yang sedaritadi tak berkedip. Padahal setiap tahun ia menyaksikan pertunjukan yang sama, namun tak pernah sedetikpun ia merasa bosan …

"_Cit cit!"_

Suara cicitan yang amat familiar―suara yang sudah amat lama tak ia dengar―mengusik konsentrasinya dan Shion langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tikus berwarna coklat yang bertengger pada bahunya, sedetik kemudian langsung melompat dan berlari menjauh darinya. Shion langsung bangkit dari bangkunya, mengundang suara keluhan dari orang-orang yang terhalang pandangannya.

"Shion?!"

Tanpa babibu Shion berlari menjauh dari sana, mengabaikan panggilan Dogkeeper yang terkejut karena kawannya itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari kursinya serta suara protes dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan tak selaras dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat. Sepasang manik mata berwarna merahnya terbuka lebar dan ada sekelebat rasa bahagia yang sekarang meletup-letup di dasar hatinya.

Seperti _déjà vu_.

Nezumi telah kembali, tidak salah lagi! Tikus itu adalah Cravat, tikus berbulu coklat yang turut hilang bersama Nezumi enam tahun yang lalu.

Ia masih dapat melihat makluk kecil itu berlari dengan lihai menghindari injakan kaki dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Shion sedikit kesulitan saat menerobos kerumunan namun hal itu tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk mengejar satu-satunya petunjuk hidup yang bisa membawanya kepada lelaki yang selalu menghantui mimpinya di hampir tiap malam. Tanpa sadar ia berlari semakin jauh dari pusat keramaian, menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang kurang penerangan yang ketika ia tiba di ujungnya, ia dapat melihat hamparan padang rumput tak berujung menyambutnya sambil bergoyang mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Dan saat itu ia terpaku.

Sosok Cravat menghilang dibalik ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang. Dibalik lebatnya rumput berdiri sesosok lelaki berambut gelap yang rasanya sudah begitu lama tak pernah ia lihat. Punggung itu nampak jauh lebih tegap dari punggung yang sama enam tahun lalu. Lelaki itu jauh lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Lelaki itu berdiri memunggunginya. Rambut berwarna biru keabuannya semakin panjang―duganya. Mendadak matanya sekarang terasa begitu panas.

Perlahan, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hal yang pertama kali Shion lihat adalah sepasang biji mata sewarna langit mendung yang juga terpaku padanya. Tubuhnya seakan lemas saat akhirnya setelah enam tahun ia terus menunggu, ia kembali dapat melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang kini dihiasi oleh segaris senyum yang walaupun amat samar, namun dengan amat jelas dapat dilihat oleh Shion.

"Ne …―Nezumi …"

"Kau tidak tambah tinggi ya, Shion."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata pemuda berambut seputih salju itu.

Ia berlari―melewati ilalang yang membatasi mereka, menuju rentangan tangan yang telah menunggunya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat lelaki yang selalu berada dalam hatinya sejak dulu dan menyesapi bau hujan yang menguar dari jaket tebal Nezumi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Nezumi … Aku merindukanmu …" bisik Shion parau. Nezumi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada jaketnya―yang ia yakini adalah air mata lelaki yang begitu amat ia rindukan. Lelaki yang kerap mengisi mimpinya yang kosong selama enam tahun terakhir. Pemuda lugu yang tak dapat tergantikan posisinya dari dasar hatinya.

Biji matanya yang terbelalak, perlahan mulai meredup dan akhirnya terhalang oleh kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Shion dan dapat mencium sampo beraroma madu di tiap helainya.

"Aku pulang, Shion."

Tak ada lagi kata yang tertukar setelah itu. Mereka saling menyesapi kehadiran masing-masing dalam pelukannya dan tak kunjung membuka mata, takut kalau semuanya hanya mimpi dan semuanya akan hilang kala mereka kembali pada kenyataan. Namun saat Nezumi memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, ia tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman karena sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya masih ada di sana, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah pada jaketnya dan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar.

Nezumi melonggarkan pelukannya dan tangannya yang bebas mengangkat wajah yang sedaritadi terbenam di dadanya itu untuk mendongak ke arahnya. Ada luapan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya saat ia dapat melihat cinta dalam sepasang mata sewarna darah yang berkaca-kaca di depannya. Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan matanya semakin meredup seiring jarak yang semakin menipis di antara mereka berdua. Kedua matanya benar-benar menutup kala bibir tipisnya bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil Shion, dan pada saat itulah sesuatu dalam hatinya meledak-ledak bagaikan kembang api yang meletup indah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat dan ringan saat ia merasakan bibir di bawahnya mulai bergerak dan membalas ciumannya.

Sekarang hidupnya lengkap.

.

.

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Nezumi._

.

_Terima kasih karena telah menungguku, Shion._

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n**: ENDING ABAL HUAHAHAHHAHAHA. Gatau mau bikin endingnya gimana, akhirnya gini deh. Fic yg dibikin karena gue depresi berat sama ending No. 6 yg akdhjjakhdajh dan kebetulan ada event #SDAnniv1 ini dan dapet tema yg kebetulan pas banget :3

Berkenankah meninggalkan jejak berupa review? Terima kasih~


End file.
